Pokemon Neon Version
by Cyndaquil123
Summary: A pokemon trainer game. Will Ben10 be able to complete his journy or will he give up from sheer presure? Probably not... but there's always a chance. Rated E10 just in case. This story will include a special cyndaquil, a slightly physic squirtle, and a flying shiny snivy.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon Neon version**

**Hey everyone!**

**This is my first fan fic so don't be too harsh, though my family says I have some writing skills.**

**N: No, you don't!**

**Me: GROWL!**

***throw unusually big plate at N**

**N: Aaaaaah my face!**

**Me: Okay… well anyways this fan fic is in a place not in the games plus I'm going to make a series out of this. (As in different series, AKA Pokemon Ranger, Pokemon Trainer…)**

**Disclaimer: I'm not old enough to even own Pokemon series (except for my fan fics)**

**N: Yeah, we'd all hate it if he did.**

**Me: RAWR!**

**Mr. Mew: Just read the story while I help fix this *sigh***

**Chapter one: A New Beginning**

**RING…" Stop the flying", I said. RING… "I said stop it's making my ears ring." RING… " I SAID STOP oh err sorry alarm clock" RING "OKAY THAT WAS UNNECCESARRY…. HEY it's Saturday*sigh in wanting*egg breakfast ( No Executes just chicken eggs)**

**Then I heard yelling, "Ben10 you have a special package"**

**So, I did as you would, I ran down the stairs.**

**When I got down my dad said, " No running down the stairs, besides your mother wants you it seems that you have a special package"**

"**I know"**

"**You do?"**

"**Yeah -_-" **

**Dad: 0-0**

"**Get in here," said Mom, "it's from the Day care. Apparently they have too many Pokemon eggs"**

**I shot in there before you could say…well anything really.**

"**Yeah! My own pokemon," I was practically yelling.**

"**Kidding," said Mom.**

**Just the kind of trick my Mom would play. **

"**Your picture cell phone just came back" **

**I sighed , "Just call it a cell phone"**

"**Okay honey"**

**I sighed again.**

**The rest of the day was normal, ate eggs, watched cartoons, played my 3DS,ate lunch, Got a phone call from Professor Bellbuckle, played my 3, wait a second a call from a Professor isn't normal right? Well maybe if you're his/her child, but I'm not. Well I better look into that. *sigh* I've been doing a lot of sighing these days haven't I? **

**It all started when I defeated the 3****rd**** gym leader in Pokemon Platinum. Then (as you guessed) my cell phone rang. I got it off of its charger ( That thing had no battery when I got it back, and I only had a cracked screen fixed). Professor Bellbuckle was screaming into the phone, "HELLO, HELLO, HEEEELLLOOOO…" "I'm here Professor." " Good I just can't figure out how to work this thing." " Uuuuhh," I said ( it was weird that a man who invents things like better poke balls does not know how to work a cell phone). "Maybe you should get to the point Professor." "Right, my boy, always work hard" Me:? Bellbuckle continued ," I want you to help me with a task. You see one of the pokemon I've been starting to study has a need for some sweet food and I wou…" You ran out of ingredients for cake again didn't you?" I interrupted. "Errr yes," I sighed once again. Professor Bellbuckle was always trying to get my mom's sugar cake. "I'll bring some for you," I said . Professor Bellbukle started, "I thank," but was interrupted by being hung up on. I mean the sooner I get the cake to him the sooner he'll start working again. **

**I went in the kitchen and took out the extra cake. But, my mom yelled, "You better not be eating that!" "I'm not!" I yelled, "You know who 'needs' some." By this time we were used to his want of cake so we always had some extra cake on us.**

**When I walked the short distance to his lab and stepped inside, he sighed, "What took you so long?" "I walked," I answered. "Well next time drive!" I handed him his cake which he started at like a Houndoor who hasn't eaten in days. I stared at the near-by TV that was playing a special.**

**It said, "The three starter-out fire types that have made it into Champions teams are Charmander,Tepig, and Chimchar. The three…**

**The TV was interrupted by Bellbuckle ,"You know I've always tried to change that, but everyone that took the one I prefer to be, Cyndaquil, turned into a Pokemon Ranger after their first battle."**

**My breath caught in my throat. I lost my chance to become a Pokemon Trainer when a boy named Gary took it right before I did. I was so mad. But in truth I wasn't sure if I wanted to become a Pokemon Trainer because I didn't like to battle. But a few days afterwards I found out that I could heal my pokemon and use TMs to get my Pokemon to get my Pokemon to learn moves. So I was 0'_'0 for 6 months. I wasn't going to miss this chance for sure.**

"**Ummm," I said, "I could take a Cyndaquil."**

**Suddenly Professor Bellbuckle started yelling warnings and cautions at me. Like, "Watch out for water types" and "DO NOT become a Pokemon Ranger until at least you finish becoming Champion". When he finally stopped talking he gave me four things a pokedex, Cyndaquil's pokeball , a weird silver bracelet and a everstone.**

**When he was done giving me everything he explained that the bracelet let me talk to pokemon and the everstone **

**was because the pokemon league wouldn't count cyndaquil as a starter pokemon for a champion unless they're unevolved.**

"**Finally," the Professor said, " What will you name your pokemon?"**

"**Hmm," I thought, " I could do Blazen or FLarex or wait I know!"**

"**I'll name it Fireon," I told the Professor. **

"**Good choice, but you should really tell your family you're leaving."**

"**okay +_+ " **

**Well my journey started and it's already getting weird**

**Yeah! I'm finished, now you can finally get back to more interesting stuff like watching cake cook.**

**N: You should say ,"like paint dry."**

**Me: look just because you're not in this story doesn't mean you can insult it.**

**N:o-o0 he figured it out…**

**Professor Bellbuckle is from the strictest school in the world series. **

**Cyndquil123 is out! **

**P.S. 1000+ words! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokémon Neon Version **

**Me: So what do you think of the story so far?**

**N: I think no one is reading this.**

**Me: Really?**

**Me: Then what are you doing?**

**N: OH, YOU DIDN'T!**

**Mr. Mew: Just stop it N.**

**N: Mr. Mew!**

**N slapped Mr. Mew!?**

**Mr. Mew:**** OH YOU DIDN'T!**

**N: I'm scared **

**Me: Me too **

**N and Me:AAAAAAAAAAA…**

**Disclaimer: AAAAAAAAAAAA oh yeah Cyndaquil 123 does not own Pokémon epp!**

Chapter 2- the first steps

Ben10: AAAAAAAA … wait we're on air?

When I got home I had my eyes closed and quickly said, "I got a Cyndaquil l and I'm going on an adventure."

My mom was scratching her head, "You want to dig up our house?" she said.

"No, no, no he said he could fly," My dad said.

My mom, "Or did he say he ate 20 worms?"

My dad, "Maybe he said he wanted to take apart our car?"

It went like this for a couple minutes until I shouted, "I'm going on a Pokémon adventure!"

"OHHHHH", my Mom said, "Then you need to take your picture cell phone and your covered flip flops!"

I stared at her and said, " again? Mom, cell phone and running shoes!

My Mom started to look scared and started rocking herself muttering "It's going to be okay, the world's not going to blow up, I'm not going to eat babies…"

Then my Dad started to see what was happening, "You aren't going to go on that adventure little boy! You're only 3 years old for goodness sakes! Your answer is the same you have to wait until your 10."

I stared at him and groaned, "I'm eleven and stop using numbered years when talking"

Suddenly my Dad joined my Mom in the worry area, but he was muttering different things. He was muttering, "I'm not ugly, I don't have serious sicknesses, I'm not a scientist,…"

So I picked up the needed items and changed into more suitable-for-traveling clothes. I had put on a red hat with a green triangle on it. I also had a light sweater that was black along with some black pants. I almost considered wearing the type of gloves that Ash wore in the first episode but went against it because they wouldn't be very comfy in the rain. Then I had to decide whether I should walk along with Cyndaquil or not. Hmm … I decided I would, but once I got out of the house or my Mom would faint from his pure cuteness.

I went down the stairs and almost went out the door when I heard my Dad again.

"Just where do you think you're going little boy?"

I thought for a moment. If I told him I was going on my adventure again he would give me his little speech again so I had to think quick so I said, "I'm going to Professor Bellbuckle to help."

My Dad turned white and went back into the worry area with my Mom.

I quickly ran out the door before my Dad could call me back. I also went behind the Lab of Professor Bellbuckle to make it seem like I was going there.

But surprise! There was also a man in black!

He said, "Go chicken!"

Then a poke ball appeared in his hand.

I got out Cyndaquil poke ball knowing I was probably going to be dealing with a flying type.

But when the 'Pokémon' came out it was cooked chicken! Hmm… maybe I could do that with my bag. Wait, HE COULD BE A KILLER!

So I carefully shouted, " Hey!"

The man in black turned around and shrieked, "Eck human! I'll have to attack!"

So the strange man started blowing at me… what? The man looked at his arms and started shrieking again, " NOT GOOD, NOT GOOD, NOT GOOD." I figured he wasn't that dangerous. He kept on babbling about finding his herd and stuff. Then he started crying on my knee asking me to help him. I thought that he was a physic or something like that and would teach me how to read minds or at least change them. Hey don't blame me! Psychics are weird! So I said, "Yes"

If only I had known…

He started to say, "Okay show me where my herd is and could you please give me a poffin?"

I thought that I should probably know about him if I was to ever understand him I would have to know about him. I said, "Okay then you'll have to tell me about yourself". He started to tell me about his life, "I was a small squirtle in my water filled childhood and I had only one friend because of what other squirtles ate. My friend was named Pearly because of her being a clam pearl. We always used to play together… until I sat on this weird machine and I suddenly was useless in battle!"

I stared at him for the longest time. I think I fainted with my eyes open. Well I guess I have to find a talking squirtle (I put on Professor Bellbuckle's bracelet). I thought that I should probably look inside Professor Bellbuckle's Lab, I mean if you suddenly turned into a Pokémon and could (maybe) talk you go to a professor Lab right? Actually it might be scary if you didn't try to find some help.

As I walked into the back door I saw that squirtle was following me "Wait here" ,I said to the squirtle, "Professor Bellbuckle might go crazy because you aren't speaking human" squirtle stayed behind reluctlently. As I walked in I looked at all the things Professor Bellbuckle has been studying. There were many Pokémon that were there too. Some of the things made sense and others… well lets just say he needed a talk with what to study and not. Potions are some not to study. I looked around for the man-squirtle, but I didn't even see a single water-type!

Suddenly the door opened and Professor Bellbuckle came in. I hid quickly because it isn't pretty when you interrupt him. He was talking on the phone when he came in. I couldn't help but to overhear.

"…Send the troops to Kayax city and take the gym leader's Pokémon. Well then just take the other trainer's Pokémon! Sheesh it seems like I am the only that knows anything! I want them before I show my real self. What? Oh you can keep them. In fact I've already sent a trainer that has a Cyndaquil. Yeah okay bad day. Now where is that talking Pokémon? I bet we use it to get more Pokémon on our side ."

I knew I had to do something. This squirtle's last chance of getting back to normal was in my hands. I wouldn't let squirtle suffer.

I jumped out of my hiding place and shouted, "You won't get away with this Professor Bellbuckle!

"Oh really? What about that bracelet I gave you? Sure it makes it possible to talk with Pokémon, but it also controls you! "What in the world was he getting at? Well I saw when he pulled out a remote with a button on it. "This controls the electricity in your bracelet! Just watch… or rather FEEL!" Professor Bellbuckle pushed the red button. Then I felt electricity flow through my wrist. I was paralyzed!

"Squirtle! I need you!"

"Quick!" I told it, "Get that remote!"

Quick as a lightning bolt (I guess he used quick attack somehow) Squirtle had grabbed the remote.

"Now what", the former Pokémon asked

"Destroy it of course!" I frantically yelled.

Squirtle threw the remote in Bellbuckle's face.

"RAWR why did you do that" Bellbuckle shouted.

"N gave me the idea," Squirtle said.

"Err you're not supposed to talk about them…" I said embarrassed.

Professor Bellbuckle fainted from embarrassment … and from being hit in the face so hard.

I looked at the pieces of remote on the floor and realized I wasn't paralyzed anymore.

"Come on! The 'professors' helpers may be minions!" I stated the obvious.

Squirtle almost fainted as he gasped.

"Right…" I sighed, squirtle must be a drama queen.

I stepped into the open Lab and saw Bellbuckle's helpers surrounding a Pokémon. "Hey, can I see that Pokémon? "I asked.

"Uhhh no," one of the helpers said.

"Aww come on what are you going to use him for anyways?" I said.

"We're going to use him for world domination! No one will stand in our way!" one of the (dumber) helpers cried out.

"Wait, you weren't supposed to say that, now were you?" said a (smarter) helper.

"Well… in that case I challenge that random boy to a battle!" a helper yelled. Well after they defeated the passerby they came back to me.

"Now I challenge that annoying boy to a battle!" the same helper cried out. So after they defeated another passerby they came back .

"Okay now that we have a streak going we can't be defeated! MWA HA HA HA HA!" the helper shouted.

The other (and smarter) helper sighed and pulled out a poke ball, "At least while you are going and defeating random trainers I can take care of the real problem," the helper stated.

"Go Fireon I chose you!" I shouted. The helper threw out his poke ball and a pigeot came out. "Use peck!" the helper cried out.

"Quick dodge it and tackle!"

Cyndaquil almost dodged it, but tripped and got pecked he quickly sat up and used tackle before pigeot could fly away.

"Use wing attack!"

"Tackle and dodge Fireon!"

Pigeot used wing attack by using its wings like swords, but Cyndaquil attacked first and hit. He jumped off of Pigeot, but got hit during his escape. I knew he wouldn't last much longer and neither would Pigeot, but if this kept up Cyndaquil would be the first to go down.

"Okay Pigeot wing attack one more time!" the helper yelled joyfully.

"Fireon smoke screen!"

Pigeot stated lashing out at Cyndaquil, but before it could get close Cyndaquil spit out a very black cloud. Pigeot couldn't blow it away and missed! Plus, while it missed it actually slashed some smokescreen into its eye!

I quickly shouted, "Use tackle now! "

And on that note Cyndaquil violently tackled Pigeot. It was hit after hit after hit! After about five hits Pigeot couldn't take it anymore and fainted. I had won my first battle! I had an unexplainable feeling to become a Pokemon Ranger. But I decided to disobey that feeling because:

"Argg" the (smarter) helper shouted in agony, " I just got beat by a kid! And one that has never battled at that too!"

"Me too! It would have been my tenth win too!" the other helper shouted, "But just you wait kids! This isn't the last you'll see of Team Teach!" They started running away and I was brought back to the present. I got the man(in a squirtle's body) out of his chains. "Thanks" he sighed, "I wish I could get back into my body again". "I think I may be able to fix that I said. "YEEEAAAHHH" the squirtle( in a man's body) shouted.

In five minutes we were at a trade machine. "ECK! NOT AGAIN!" shouted the squirtle (in a, well you know what I'm going to say so why bother!) "Don't worry, this time you'll be back in your own body!" I said trying to calm the squirtle. "Oh thank goodness. I thought that I was going to go into his body" squirtle said pointing at Cyndaquil. "Hey my body isn't Horrible! It's the best body ever! Humph" Cyndaquil said while jumping back into his poke ball. "Lets just get this over with," the man said.

Grumbling about how he was probably going to get fired. "Okay now all you have to do is put a hand on the machine," I said hopefully. Squirtle hastily put his hand on while the man slowly walked over and put his hand on it. I pushed the trade button while looking at both of them.

There was a flash of light, then standing there was squirtle and a man. "Squirtle are you back in your body?" I asked worried.

"Yep! Now I can finally use water gun again and find my friend!" Squirtle said happily.

"Err what was your friend?" the man said nervously.

"He was a Clampearl, why?" Squirtle said worried.

"You see right before I switched bodies with you I traded a Clampearl with my friend who was leaving for Hoen…and it was friendly with squirtles…" the man said.

Squirtle had the saddest eyes ever and started crying , " Do you know how hard it was for me to get a friend? No one cares about me at my home now. I think I might die!"

"Wait" I said worried, " you could come with me! I'm your friend. Right?"

"Yeah… I really wish I could've said good bye at least," Squirtle said sadly.

"Well come on then" I said.

I threw a poke ball at squirtle. Squirtle must have really wanted a friend because the ball didn't even shake once before I caught him.

I threw out squirtle and hoped he would be happy. When he came out I asked him a very important question, "Hey Squirtle" I said. "What" said an unhappy Squirtle. "I would like you to have a name, I mean other than 'Squirtle' after all. Would you like to choose it?". Well that did it Squirtle looked completely happy again. "Hmm" Squirtle said thinking carefully "I think I'll choose… Water Master! But you should probably call me WATERX … yeah that's a good name.

"Okay" I said agreeing . But my stomach growled telling me I was hungry. I checked my wat- OH MY GOODNESS! It was nine o clock! I better get home right now!

So after a very rushed two minutes I arrived home. There I found my Mom still in the worry area! "Uhh Dad," I asked, "Are we going out to eat?". A very tired Dad said "Huh what's that? Oh yeah left overs are in the fridge. So after a big dinner (that was sneak eaten by Pokemon) I went to bed. What would the future hold for me?

The Next Day 0o0

When I got down stairs my Dad fainted.

Well… what? Why are my Pokémon out of their balls? I'm sure I had placed them in their balls last night. Oh well I won't be able to find out now.

HUH? My Dad fainted of pure cuteness? Then why hasn't my Mom fainted?

When I entered the kitchen my Mom was making breakfast, and boy was it big! It was more like a breakfast feast! My Mom looked tired out.

"Uhh why such a big breakfast Mom? "I asked

"Oh well you see… last night while you were asleep I saw your poke balls, and when I opened them I saw your cute starter outs… so I knew you were leaving today." My Mom replied

Oh that's why my Pokémon were out.

"Okay,… wait, what about Dad? I asked worried.

"Oh don't worry about him I have convinced him to come to the dark side so to speak" My Mom said.

Me:

After the big goodbye breakfast I left for my adventure, but I didn't get very far. I forgot my backpack! When I stepped inside to get my stuff my mom was smiling creepily. "You don't think you'll get that far without your Pokémon, picture cell phone, and covered flip flops now do you?" My mom asked.

I slapped my face and mumbled, "Why can't you get your words right?"

So after my real start on my adventure I still didn't get very far. A random passer by suddenly grabbed me and brang me with him. "What in the world are you doing?" I screamed. The boy covered my mouth and whispered into my ear, "Do you remember the Team Teach?" he asked. I nodded. "Well I found them and they keep muttering about a rematch. So why don't you say we give it to them? Without us losing of course, "he continued. I nodded again.

We jumped in the area and the boy shouted, "So you want a rematch Huh? Well come and get it!" One of the two helpers yelped, "EECK AAA HELP! Wait… REVENGE!" Thus we went into battle, but I got a different helper this time. (Obviously the dumber one)

I chose to let Squirtle out for this battle, so I let him out with a yell of, "Time to get your revenge WATERX!

Once I let Squirtle out the helper started screaming, "Oh, you dare to torture me with that Pokémon! You will face my wrath!..."

As he was yelling and screaming about squirtle a poke ball feel free out of his pocket. When I saw the poke- OH MY GOODNESS! IT WAS A LEVEL 20 PATRAT! But why a patrat? I knew the only way I would be able to defeat such a foe was to keep him distracted from …

"Hey you know what he's an awesome Pokémon just look at his attacks! WATERX use everything you've got!"

So Squirtle used tackle, water gun, growl, leer, and physic?

"Wow, when did you learn physic attacks WATERX?"I said surprised.

"Oh, well you see I kind of figured out that attack when your Mom let us out last night. She fainted from the move. Not of cuteness." Squirtle answered.

"Okay, well can you use a stronger physic attack? I asked.

"Of course, what do you take me for? My Squirtle answered.

So a physic attack was placed on by Squirtle. The Patrat looked like it had its mind crushed. It probably did. So it wasn't a surprise when it crumpled over in defeat.

Once again the helpers ran away screaming, "This isn't the last you'll see of Team Teach!... maybe."

I watched as they ran off… that kid had run off too. I wonder.

Well I finally could go on my adventure. Eh it's the first route so I thought I could go through without any problems what so ever.

Again, If only I knew…

Well I started on the route and started hearing this **annoying** music. Oh well, I may as well start on to the next town… Or at least that's what I thought. I hadn't walked ten steps when I felt something drop on my head. "What in the world…" I explained. Cyndaquil looked up at me and froze. He shakily said, "Uhh y-you may want t-to look up…". When I looked up I saw something white on my head. I looked up more to see more but it fell off my head. I waited to hear the clunk that I thought I would hear so I turned around to see what was there and I saw a ….

Snivy. Flying. In the air.

"Hey, how are you doing that?" I asked the Snivy.

"Huh, oh I'm rotating my tail around so fast that it keeps me in the air. But what are you doing with that Cyndaquil?" The Snivy asked

"Oh, I'm a trainer!" I said while sticking a pose.

"Oh , Heh weeelll I guess I'll just have to battle you! Just you and your Cyndaquil! I'll prove that no one can defeat me, or capture me! The Snivy laughed.

Suddenly the Snivy whipped around my Cyndaquil and attacked it.

"Quick, use ember, and don't let up!" I cried out from surprise.

Cyndaquil kept on using ember on Snivy, but Snivy kept on dodging them by flying into different places.

"GRAWR It's no use. Cyndaquil use tackle!" I shouted.

Cyndaquil went up while using tackle to get up at Snivy, but Snivy just went to the side. Cyndaquil kept going and crashed into some mud.

"Wait I know! Fireon use smokescreen!" I shouted in success.

Cyndaquil used smokescreen. Snivy said, "Oh, well is that how you're going to play? Well then I'll just have to play dirty. Like blowing away all this smog for instance?"

"Quick tackle that Snivy before it blows away that wind!" I shouted.

Cyndaquil tried to tackle Snivy, but before that happened Snivy grabbed onto Cyndaquil and flew up with him! Though Snivy dropped him down. The drop was hard enough to defeat Cyndaquil unfortunately. I had to drag Cyndaquil to the Pokémon center in the next town. I never found out where that annoying music came from…

**Me: Well that took a long time.**

**N: Because you're lazy.**

**Me: And what have you done to help?**

**N:O-O0**

**Me: Also I can get Mr. mew over here too.**

**N: Please no… **

**N went into the worry area with the Disclaimer?**

**Mr. Mew: (shaking and eyes jittering) HAH candy defeats giant dragons!**

**N:Eeeck he ate my chocolate.**

**Me: anyways… I actually didn't plan to make professor Bellbuckle to be evil until the last second. Next… I'm a big poke manic and breeder. So… I'll answer any questions you ask from now on. **

**3500+ words!**

**Mr. Mew: BLE BLE BLE**

,


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokemon Neon Version**

**Me: Hey guess what everyone!**

**N: You finally stopped writing and realized you were horrible?**

**Me: Nope!**

**Mr. Mew: You're going to give us all vacations?**

**Me: Nope**

**Mr. Mew:**

**Disclaimer: We're going to have a special guest without permission?**

**Me: Hey you cheated by being my separate mind!**

**Disclaimer: darn**

**Me: So here is the guest the Annoying Orange! So what do you have to say to us orange?**

**Annoying Orange: BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH HALB HALB AHLB BLAH LBHA HABL LAHB **

**Me: uhh …**

**Annoying Orange: YELP YELP YELP YELP YELP YELP YELP YELP PLEY PLEY YEPL PELY LEPY YPLE ELPY **

**Mr. Mew: No chocolate?**

**Annoying Orange: BLEY BLEY BLEY BLEY BLEY BLEY BLEY BLEY YELB YELB BELY YELB BELY EBLY ELBY **

**Disclaimer: MY EARS!**

**Annoying Orange: PELK PELK PELK PELK PELK PELK PELK PELK KELP KELP LEPK KPEL ELPK KPEL EPLK**

**N: He's more annoying than me! WHY! *starts crying***

**Disclaimer: I don't own the not annoying Pokemon or the very Annoying Orange**

**Annoying Orange: KNIFE!**

**N: *screeches***

Chapter 3: The first Gym Leader

7: 56

"Thank You1 for coming please come again", said Nurse Joy as she handed me my Pokemon.

"Sorry, but I'm too young to be a doctor", I replied

Nurse Joy got tears in her eyes and walked away.

I called out my Pokemon while shouting come, "on out guys!" Suddenly I heard crying coming from a room.

"Oh my goodness!" Cyndaquil shouted ," Someone must be eating my food!"

I and Squirtle just stared at Cyndaquil as he marched the door.

"Sooo want to get something to eat? I asked.

"Yeah I'm starving" Squirtle replied

So we went to the snack bar and ordered a hotdog and soup. I and Squirtle ate our meals in silence or I did. Whenever Squirtle tried to grab the spoon it would bend, and if he did grab it would explode.

"Maybe we should see Doctor Brendon" I said

"NO" Squirtle protested, but then his stomach growled. "Fine" he mumbled

At the Doctor area of the Pokemon Center we were waiting in very uncomfterable chairs.

"My butt hurt so much it's going to explode like a spoon" Squirtle complained

A very worried Kadabra was sitting next to us. "Ooo let me help"Squirtle said as he grabbed one of its spoons after seeing that it was flouting. As predicted it exploded. The Kadabra started crying. Then the nurse said it was our turn, she wouldn't stop staring at us…

When we got in Doctor Brendan (or just Brendan as I will now call him) took out his thermostat and put it in Squirtle's mouth. But it exploded as soon as it touched Squirtle's lips. The doctor screamed as he ducked from the explosion. When he got up he started talking to me with his hand behind his back, "Okay do you know how this happened?" Brendan asked me

"I'm not sure but I think it happened when I got him back into his body" I replied

"Hmm… that seems like that may be the case, but I'll have to run some test, so I'll need his Poke ball."

"Wait, why would you need his poke ball? You shouldn't need it for running test."

"It's very complicated and you probably wouldn't understand"

"Oh well can I see him while He's taking the test?"

"No"

"But why there should be no reason why I can't be there"

"Because your skin cells would mess up the test results"

"But wouldn't yours do the same"

"Well uhh…"

Then I saw him take a bottle from his behind his back.

"Take this while I bring your Squirtle over to Team Teach!"

"Quick Squirtle Psychic"

"Okay" Squirtle replied

The psychic threw the evil Doctor up to the ceiling and let gravity pull him down. Then the bottle was picked up and smashed over his head.

"Aww Man I can't believe I didn't think about that!" I shouted

"What? Asked Squirtle

"You could use phychic to pick up the bowl and pour soup into your mouth" I told him. "But first we need to call the police."

So one phone call later the police arrived and started taking what they called evidence. Which were toilet paper which they said might have poison on them, the free suckers which they said might be drugged, the chairs which they said might have pointy springs and nails in them to which Squirtle agreed too, The Doctor supplies too which they said might have hidden cameras that could help them trace Team Teach, and the pamphlets which they said might have … mind controlling words. But I wasn't too sure about this because when we were leaving the Pokemon Center to find a Restaurant we saw police doing thing with 'evidence'. One was using the toilet paper for a bloody nose he got, another was eating one of the suckers, another was bouncing on the chairs, another was… chewing on the Doctor supplies, and the last one was reading the pamphlets.

We went to the snack bar and placed the same order as last time, because Squirtle had tried to eat my hot dog, but it exploded. Squirtle tried my idea and luckily it worked. But while we were eating a strange old man was staring at us. I could understand why he was staring at us, but the way he was staring at us was just wrong. When we were finished eating I started running towards the door I was scared of what that man was going to do. BUT HE STARTED CHASING US! "Run WATERX run", I yelled. We kept on running until we reached the hotel. Thank goodness, we had lost him. … . Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I slowly turned around and saw … the old man. We didn't lose him. Oh boy.

"Can I draw your Squirtle?", He asked

"AAAAAAA don't kill me I did- wait did you say draw?" I asked

"Yep my name is Tracey and I draw every rare pokemon I can find. And you have quite the rare pokemon, I've never seen a Squirtle that could use phychic before. Plus you remind me of someone.."

"Right, well I guess you could draw him"

"Okay thanks, but I'll have to take him to my studio"

" I can keep his poke ball right" I knew that if I had his poke ball I could recall him anywhere he was.

"Of course, of course now I've got to go" With that he ran off laughing like a mad man.

Then I remembered Cyndaquil. "Fireon return!" I yelled out. But he wouldn't return. Which meant that either It's battiers are somehow dead, or dun dun he dun dun was dun dun kidnapped! Dun dun dun.

I went back inside the Pokemon Center to ask Nurse Joy If my poke ball was out of energy. When I got in Nurse Joy yelled, "You've come back! Please become a doctor and work here!" "Sorry but I'm too young to become a doctor" I said again " besides I only came to ask If my poke ball is out of energy." Nurse Joy pouted but toke the poke ball and scanned it for energy. "It's at full power" Nurse Joy said

I ran out the door before Nurse Joy could ask for me to come back soon. I started looking all over the place looking for Cyndaquil.

At sunset I finally gave up for the day and went to my hotel room where Squirtle was waiting I went to bed shortly after

"That man… he was crazy, lets leave it at that" Squirtle said while shuddering

:3

**Fireon's POV**

**8:00**

"Someone must be eating my food!" I yelled. Then with that I headed out the door and started searching. It was only a few minutes until I realilised the crying was coming from the inside the Pokemon Center. So I burst in, and was surprised that Ben10 had left. Well at least he wouldn't get in the way of the food caper. I used my (nonexistent) ears to track down where the sound was coming from, and was lead to a locked door. I could hear the caper just behind the door. I then used a very special move that I could use since I hatched. Transform. So I used it to turn my hand into a skeleton key, and picked the lock. I carefully changed my hand back to normal before I quietly turned the doorknob and slipped in. I also transformed into this detective I heard about, Shirley's Home or something like that. So to state that I was in there I started laughing. It always unnerves the criminals.

"MWA HA HA HA HA HA!" I laughed

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Nurse Joy screamed. See I told you that my laughter unnerving.

Nurse Joy turned around and started spluttering, "Sherlock Homes? I thought you weren't real?"

I looked at the nurse and sighed when I saw that she was the one crying, and that she was not eating anything. I stepped out the door when I was meet with a scientist, " Oh Homey I need you to come with me to help a certain someone!" Then the creep hit me with a bottle that surprisingly didn't crack. The last thing I heard before I fell completely unconscious was , "Loud the Cyndaquil in the truck and start driving…

**N: H space E space Y space space I space space H space A space V space E space space F space O space U space N space D space space A space space W space A space-**

**Me: Just get to the point because:**

**#one you were so annoying the Ultra, but now unfortenly not as annoying as you, orange went crying home.**

**#two I have no idea whatsoever of what you were saying.**

**#three there is no number three**

**N: I got more annoying than that fruit**

**Me: I already knew that so tell me what you said and stop making this chapter longer than it needs to be, of which I am actually doing right now :D**

**N: Well I just told you so I'm not doing it again. So just go back and read it.**

**Suddenly a part of the Fourth wall broke and went into Mr. Mew's heart.**

**Disclaimer: Hey Mr. Mew I got the ice cream you want- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Me: Quick take him to the Stork HosPITal! Tell pit Hi!**

**Me: also for those who are thinking oh my goodness he actually updated! What I meant was that I wouldn't update this story I'm just updating it less (maybe)**

**No questions**

**1700 words +!**


End file.
